Amnesia (AU)
Amnesia is an AU that takes place several months after a Neutral Route known as the Family Ending or Flawed Pacifist, a Neutral route where you spare everyone but lack one of the dates or hangouts. Main Story Frisk left the underground with the memories of their friends and the adventures they had. Their friends will never forget the memories they made with them but...things couldn’t stay the same after their fall. Toriel, being the former queen, succeeded the throne after King Asgore’s death and established a policy of non-hostility towards future fallen humans. Papyrus is now living his dream as he now is the head and only member of the royal guard after it was disbanded. Meanwhile, Alphys and Undyne began conducting research for new ways to escape the Underground without the use of souls. As for Sans, he's still a lazy royal sentry in Snowdin. Flowey escaped and tried to track down the Human souls, who escaped after his battle with Frisk. They didn't disappear but floated around various locations in the underground, and were later caught and brought to Alphys, to aid in some side-project of hers. Everything was peaceful and running smoothly, but nothing lasts forever. As previously stated, Alphys was working on a side-project that would hopefully extend the monsterkind’s understanding of Souls. The project’s main goal was to master and understand the powers each soul’s trait possessed. It seemed harmless enough, but one accident changed everything. There was one particular that Alphys used to aid in her research. It was directly connected to the Core since it needed tremendous amounts of power. It one day blew up and effected on the Core. Everyone in the underground has forgotten their memories, except Alphys and Flowey somehow. Everyone merely presumes everything about themselves, which causes the Underground to be thrown into utter chaos. Not long after, another human fell into the underground in search of their friend, Frisk, but was not aware that Frisk was back on the surface. They passed through the various areas, and nearly getting into danger at some points. They were helped by some unknown beings by distracting certain monsters until they were safe. They received a little note from one of them telling them how to leave. With the help of the instructions on the note, they left the underground using a monster soul they got from a newly dead Jerry. It disappeared quickly after they obtained it, but left just enough time to get past the barrier. On the surface, they were reunited with Frisk. The 2 exchanged stories about their experiences Underground. Frisk, considering that they may be the cause of this, dove back into the underground with their mind set on bringing it back to how it was before. Routes Like Undertale, there are 3 Main routes in Amnesia. Them being: the True Hero Route, the Neutral Route, and the Erase Route. Each unique route has its own different requirements to be completed properly. Neutral Route This route can be achieved by lacking any of the following requirements and what route you may lack them on. * Friendship with any of the Soul Guardians. * A fight/encounter with any of the Hostile Bosses. * Friendship with Docile Bosses. * Any monsters you lacked to remind/save or you chose to erase some monsters. Due to all the different requirements, you may lack for either of the 2 routes, there are many different Neutral routes to go down. There are 2 generally, similar types of endings with a certain lacking requirement. Missing Guardians Ending (Caused by Lacking FriendShip.) The Alphys Quest, “Restoring Their Memories”, goes wrong, the reason is that you lacked a bond with them. After all the souls get in a line with you, Alphys flicks a switch to power on the machine that started it all. The lights go out and all the souls appear, glowing. Their souls get violently yanked away from their bodies and vanish. The lights return and their bodies drop to the floor. Alphys runs off in tears and isn’t seen again after this. You reunite with your friends and tell them the whole story of what happened. Undyne asks about Alphys and is devastated by the fact she disappeared. The barrier wasn't shattered and monster kind is still trapped underground even more hopeless than before. Toriel is consumed with guilt from the crimes she has committed while she was Boss T and refuses to be queen again. Sans stays with her and tries to convince her it wasn't her fault but is also plagued with a similar guilt. Undyne decides to spend the rest of her time trying to look for signs to where Alphys went. Metatron and Papyrus spend their time in snowdin and the ruins helping the monsters there. Lastly, Frisk spends the rest of their time in Alphys’ lab, trying to figure out what went wrong. Forgotten Monsters Ending (Caused by lacking any Monster Encounters) (Work in Progress.) Erase Route/s This is Amnesia’s equivalent to the Genocide Route and can be completed through, as the name explains, erasing all the monsters you will encounter. However, unlike your normal Undertale, has 2 types of Erase routes. Each being significantly different from the other. They both have common requirements to be completed. However, the True Erase Route has more requirements. Their Common Requirements being: *Erase all the Hostile and Docile Bosses. *Erase all the Monsters. *Kill all the Soul Guardians. *Threaten Alphys in her lab *and Destroy Alphys' Machine 'Regular Erase Route' This route can only be achieved if you completed with the requirements listed above. Doing this will obtain you the regular Erase route. Chara will proceed to say they are happy that you have returned so they can finish the job. They will then proceed to erase the world leaving themselves, you, and your soul. When choosing to re-open the game, you just have to wait for 5 minutes and Chara will give you the same offer as regular Undertale. After getting this ending, the next True Hero Route you do will be a Neutral route. Unlike regular Undertale, you can avoid this by resetting. True Erase Route This is Amnesia’s equivalent to the genocide route can only be achieved by completing the following with the regular requirements: * Erasing Flowey * The tapes in Alphy's lab * Destroying all Golden flowers. * Taking Charas True Knife and Heart Locket. Chara will appear at the end of the game but they are faded. They proceed to then explain their original plan when frisk first fell into the underground. Then begin to say that now that they've got no control over Frisk, they can't make them choose but suggests for them to reset. Choosing reset will send you back to give you the Corrupted Hero route and keeps it that way. Choosing Erase will erase everything in the underground. After this, The game is no longer playable. True Hero route (WIP) Main Monster Characters Alphys "The overworked and forgotten scientist" After everyone’s memories disappeared, Alphys isolated herself in the True Lab. She constantly beats herself up emotionally about all the things she has caused.After some time, she finally decided to peek outside to see the mess she caused and saw Undyne laying on the ground. unconscious, missing an arm and a leg. Her heart ached at the seeing Undyne in that state. While Undyne was still knocked out, Alphys gave her a metal leg to help her out and disappeared into the depths of her lab. Her heart and mind set on repairing the machine so she can fix her mistakes. As previously shown, Alphys is even more stressed and depressed than she was in the normal Undertale. Her memories remain fully intact but she tends to focus more on her mistakes to fuel her to keep working. She sits in her lab working 24/7 barely stopping to tend to her basic needs. Alphys plays a major role here and has a line of quests for you to do when you meet her. Her quests One of the requirements to get the True hero route is doing the Alphys’ Quests. There are only 4 in total and will always be in the same order so they aren't hard to complete. She will give you breaks in between to trigger 3 events in between the quests. Every time a quest is completed, she will encourage you to spend some time outside the lab and will call you back when she needs your assistance again. * Amalgamate Hunt- Due to Alphys' neglect, the Amalgamates ran away and split up. She gives you the task of looking for all 4 of them and feeding them their favorite treat. They would follow you afterward and you would have to lead them back to the lab. * Diggin In the Trash- There are some specific parts are needed to repair and they can only be found in the waterfall. You just need to check around and find 5 different pieces. A fairly short quest since 3 pieces are found together. As you dig around in the trash, you may find out some info, that can be used in the next hang out, about the Team DangerFalls while digging in the trash. * Restoring Their Memories- Alphys informs you that the machine is all fixed now. Just need all the Soul Guardians there in the lab. You have to have at least been acquainted with all 6 to attempt this. This triggers a cutscene where all 7 of you are standing in a line. Alphys then flicks a switch to power on the machine. The room goes dark out and all the souls appear, glowing with a bright aura. Depending on how close you are to all of them, what happens next can go 2 ways. If you're not friends with them, their souls get violently yanked away from their bodies and vanish. The lights return and the bodies drop to the floor. Alphys runs off in tears and isn’t seen again after this. You cannot complete the final quest this way. If you’re friends with them, you created a bond with them. They are slowly being tugged out of line. Frisk grabs the hands of the Clara and Jason. They turn to Frisk as their souls are firmly stabilized back into a line. They all begin to hold hands and the souls don’t disappear. The bond Frisk formed with the Soul Guardians helped anchor their souls to their bodies. A bright light fills the room and the lights are back. Alphys talks excitedly and asks if you can go check outside to see if it worked. Papyrus aka Boss P "The best and only chef in the Underground" He is now goofy and Nerdy chef that sings songs about cooking. He lives in the Skeleton brother's old house still and is now operating was formerly known as Grillby's, Papy's. He is less social with most monsters unless they're his customers or Boss P. He hates Boss S and Boss T due to the fact they do tend to rob his restaurant's food supply overnight. Upon waking up he ends up outside the Libarary and presumes her must be a book lover. He only remembers that he loves to cook. He will be one of the more passive monsters. He can and will help you pass through snowdin if you help him. Mettaton aka Boss M "The robotic, anime loving, local of snowdin" When they first wake up they are surrounded by things in Alphy's Lab and notices the dress on from the Undertale the Musical part and presumes they are a female. So she is now a shy, nerdy, and geeky person who loves anime. She lives in Alphy's Lab and hangs at Papy's quite often. She hates Boss N, Boss T, Boss S and Boss U and one of her only friends is Boss P. Her only memory is that she knows someone who is geeky and nerdy. She wakes up at Alphys' lab and presumes it to be her home. She is one of the passive monsters and at first will be quite skeptical of you but will help you largely in later game if you do decide to befriend her Sans aka Boss S "Boss T's Slave" (WIP) He woke up in Judgement Hall hall with the only memory of someone very, very evil. He is now insomniac terrorist who can't make his own decisions. He is always working for Boss T and he remembers a person who wants to kill everyone and Erase the world. However, he does not remember he can use or even has Gaster Blasters. He woke up in Judgement Hall and is on Boss T's side. Toriel aka Boss T "The literally killer Queen of the underground" She is now the crazy killer queen who wants everyone dead and shows no emotions to anyone or anything. She constantly abuses her followers and forces them to do things for her with the lie of her helping them get what they want.The one thing she remembers is someone killing innocent children and presumes it to be her and to support that thought of her as she woke up in the Human Soul's coffin room. She is the leader of her own gang works on the murderer's side or her own side. She can only be found in the throne room and doesn't leave it. Soul Guardians. (The Fallen Humans) Though the Underground is filled with the confused monsters, the 6 human souls have risen from the grave. When Frisk left the underground, the 6 human souls were free to roam the underground only to be captured once again for Alphys'sideproject. Their souls were once again contained but then freed when the machine blew up. This time, their souls wandered back to their bodies. They were originally rotting but Alphys also has seemed to have done something to the souls. Attempting to inject Determination back into their bodies somehow reversed the damage the rotting has done. As soon as they woke up, they roamed around working together to see what has happened. They immediately agreed to split up and help certain zones of the underground as soon as they saw the confusion that can be seen around them. But they faced one problem, only 6 of them and a huge underground to keep watch of. Their solution was to divide themselves into 3 pairs and that being: * Team Ruin'din-''' consisting of Clara and Jason. * 'Team Danger Falls-' consisting of Katherine and James. * 'Team Hot Core-' consisting of Amanda and Kyle. They paired up accordingly to whos near who. They bunch may seem to like each other but not all of them are friends. A few actually hate each other but do their best to work together peacefully since they are all working for the same cause. They all work for the same cause but some want it done differently so beware of them. '''Patience aka Clara Soul Guardian A 7-year-old girl that was the first human to fall into the underground. Clara fell to the underground while searching for her mother, who was doing research about the flora that can be found on Mount Ebott late at night. While searching in the inky darkness, she fell into the underground and was later found by Toriel. She had become a part of Asgore and Toriel’s family for a short while. Clara didnt complain but… She missed her real family. Asgore and Toriel noticed this and the following day, Asgore brought her to the Ruins explaining he wanted to show her something. Asgore murdered her there, not looking up. He took her soul and put her body in a coffin, never to be seen again. Like previously stated, she was assigned to the ruins and maintained it up to the best of her abilities. She chooses to wear the outfit she made for herself using Toriel's clothes and adjusting it so it would fit on her. Clara can only be found 1/2 of the way in the ruins and will not have any aggression towards you but beware of your actions before you meet her. Being the soul of patience, she won't be very hostile if you meet her after erasing a few monsters but if you meet them after erasing half of the monsters in the Ruins, she shows signs of being upset but does nothing. Leaving 1/4 of the monsters in the ruins then meeting her, it will cause her to come after you and will initiate a fight. She is very weak and doesn't deal that much damage. She is level 3 and she attacks using blue and white knives. She may even use 2 healing items at max if you don't finish her off within 5 turns. The items will only heal 1/3 of her health. Lines when they are killed * 'First one to be killed-' "Oh dear... I'm sure this is a mistake... I know you didn't mean it! I'm sure it was an accident! Just go forward and save the underground! Go to the other soul guardians for help!" * 'Neutral-' "Oh my... I-I expected this... I know you can be better! Use my soul and free them! Please..." * 'Erase-' "*Sniff* I knew I should have killed you off.... I thought if I waited.... you'd stop and change. I was patient with you and look where it got me.... I tried to be patient with b-but... I-I should have stayed at home and waited for mommy to come back home... I would have never fallen down here. I wouldn't be the one to make this mistake.... *Collapse*" Bravery aka Jason Soul Guardian (WIP) Perseverance aka Katherine Soul Guardian (WIP) Integrity aka James Soul Guardian (WIP) Justice aka Kyle Soul Guardian (WIP) Kindness aka Amanda Soul Guardian (WIP) Category:AU Category:Game AU